


the confession part two

by a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Despair, Destiel is canon, M/M, and this popped into my head when i was high, because castiel broke that gay ass ceiling, but he is trying, dean reciprocates those feelings bitch, so here you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle/pseuds/a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle
Summary: Castiel is back, and Dean has something to say. He owes it to the angel, after the sacrifice he made. Well, that, and a punch in the face for dropping a bomb like "I love you" before dying. Again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	the confession part two

**Author's Note:**

> obviously spoilers for 15x18. honestly if a destiel fan has made it through a page of ao3 without knowing about the scene, they're magic already.

Sam pulled Jack out of the room as soon as he could after they said their "Cas, thank god you're back, so glad you're alive" comments. Jack had gone with only a little protest, a dubious look at Dean who flushed bright red under the kid's obvious question. Cas was examining his sleeves, looking for all the world like he was trying to ignore the conversation they were about to have. Dean really hoped that didn't mean he'd rethought his "confession." He'd done way too much internal development over the past three days to get stuck with a "just kidding, go back to being repressed!" answer.

"Cas, I want to talk to you -" Dean stopped. Obviously, he wanted to talk to him, he'd given Sam a silent hand signal to get him out of the room. This was ridiculous, it was just Cas. "I want to tell you something -" 

"Dean -" Cas tried to interrupt, looking at Dean with concern where he was fidgeting and rubbing his neck. He'd never meant to make Dean uncomfortable, which he obviously was. 

"No, don't do that. You said your piece and now I need to get through this damnit." 

Cas swallowed and nodded. He was pretty sure he'd made it very clear that he _did not_ want to face a full conversational rejection from Dean. Or had the dying directly after not conveyed that enough?

Dean looked at his shoes and started talking. "Sam keeps telling me that we deserve good things and people, the people that we... that we love." He cleared his throat and looked at Cas, whose eyebrows were turned up in a look Dean couldn't decipher. It could be hope or it could be pity. Too bad, he was too far in to stop now. "And I'm gonna be honest, I was having real trouble believing him. But... after all this, after beating Chuck, getting everybody back that he took, after getting you back..." he shook his head. "I think I might believe it. And I don't know if I believe any of that stuff you told me before... but I want to try. I want to try." 

"Dean, are you saying..." Cas allowed himself a little smile, hardly believing his ears. So it was hope and not pity, then.

"Yeah. Yeah, dumbass," Dean grinned back. His chest flooded with relief at the expression on Cas's face. It was like a huge weight had just lifted off him, all the tension in the room gone, but the awkwardness somehow multiplied tenfold with a giddy surprise. "I'm saying... we just killed God, you wanna grab a beer sometime?"

"I would like that." 


End file.
